1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel acoustical panel construction having rigidified edges and improved sound-attenuating characteristics. Such panels can be mounted to walls or to ceilings and can be used in floor to ceiling partitioning.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,817, is generally illustrative of panels or tiles of this type. However, the mechanical structure, composition and manufacturing procedures used in the prior art produce a heavy, unstable article which creates various field problems including breakage on impact and warping. As a result of the shortcomings of the prior art, typified by the above, there has developed and continues to exist a substantial need for devices of the character described. Despite this need, and the efforts of many individuals and companies to develop such devices, a satisfactory device meeting this need has heretofore been unavailable.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a device or article of this character which combines simplicity, strength and durability in a high degree, together with inexpensiveness of construction.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter described, and of which the scope of application will be indicated in the following claims.